Alien Entrapment
by Comic Clash
Summary: Just a short story about Spock Mind Melding with McCoy. An english assignment actually. Let me know what you think. Star Trek and it's characters belong to Gene Rodenberry


**Alien Entrapment**

Chief Medical Officer's log, Star date: 2238.6. A Vulcan is a race of technologically advanced aliens. They absorb all knowledge and suppress all emotion. As an old country doctor myself, I don't understand them at all. Their society is based on logic and logic alone. Their body structure on the outside appears quite human, besides the pointed ears and eyebrows of course, but their insides are quite the opposite of human. They possess all the same organs in different places. Their hearts are found under their arms, the rest of their organs are jumbled in different places, and more noticeably, their blood is green.

I was sent to do a medical examination on the Vulcan science officer of the starship Enterprise, Spock. The only difference between _our _Vulcan and every other Vulcan is that ours is half-human. His father, an ambassador to earth, married a terran woman and was considered a traitor to the Vulcan culture for many years.

Vulcan logic suggests that all emotions be suppressed to gain all knowledge and, keeping emotions away prevents impaired judgment. Vulcans believe- no, Vulcans _know_ that human emotion is a reason why they're so far ahead of us technologically. I have to admit that I do often feel sorry for Spock. His human half rarely breaks through his tough Vulcan exterior, but when it does, it hits him hard. I know that inside, when he lets his human half show, he feels demoralized, ashamed, and embarrassed. That's what I see at least, but dammit I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist.

I entered the examination room in sickbay. Spock was sitting on the examination table, his expression blank, his eyes dark, and inexpressive. The time was soon approaching. I counted down the years, and it's been about seven. It's a known fact aboard this space vessel that every seven years in a Vulcan's life, he goes through 'Pon Farr,' the boiling of the blood. Their temperatures rise to extreme levels. All of their judgment and sense of logic is clouded by the release of all previously suppressed emotions within the seven-year gap. Since their sense of right and wrong is clouded at this time, they also chose their mate within the duration of 'Pon Farr.'

Spock blinked at me, and then asked why I wanted him to report to sickbay. I replied matter-of-factly: "Well Spock, I checked the calendar this morning, and it seems 'that time' is drawing near." My southern accent was prominent with this phrase. I wasn't sure why. My right eyebrow rose as it so often does. I like to think of it almost as my trademark. The Vulcan stood up. He was considerably taller than I; his shinning black hair was always kept so neatly. His features were very sharp and his body was very thin, but also very strong. Vulcan's are a lot more powerful than humans, and at the time of Pon Farr, they only become more dangerous. If they weren't able to find a mate, they would release their emotions in acts of violent rage. That was the last thing this ol' doc wanted.

"Spock!" I almost snapped at him. 'I need to examine you and keep an eye on your vital signs. This is a very dangerous time for you, and you know it.'

I went to reach for my medical tricorder, but he extended his hand to grasp my arm. "Doctor McCoy..." His voice remained monotonous and his face rested in its normal expressionless way. But... but I saw something in his eyes. A gleam of something, only for a split second. Was it... fear? Worry, perhaps?

"Perhaps a meld is necessary, doctor. This will show you how I am truly... feeling." That last word was uttered with embarrassment, I could tell.

A mind meld is something very importantly associated with the Vulcan culture. They place three fingers on the face of the _'meld-ee.' _On finger on the temple, one on the cheek, and another on the jaw. With this, their minds are able to link. It's almost like your spirits are co-mingling and you become able to experience their memories, their feelings, their life, and they can experience yours. It makes a better understanding between you both.

"A meld, Spock?" I was a little concerned that Spock would want to do something so personal with me, even though we were best friends. Spock only looked at me and nodded.

"Doctor, I'd much rather show you in this fashion than attempt to explain myself. If I did, I doubt you would understand anyway." His expression continued to remain still.

"But Spock, a mind meld is a part of your Vulcan tradition! I'd certainly impose, considering I'm human."

"Doctor McCoy, certainly my father marrying a human is not part of the Vulcan tradition, but he went forth with it. I am certain that this will not impose, but only give you a better understanding of Pon Farr."  
At this point, I wasn't sure what to do, so I took a step towards him. I had to admit, I was very nervous. Mind melds have been known to cause brain damage if not done properly, but I trusted Spock. He was one of my closest friends... Even though he's a damned green blooded hobgoblin. He lifted his right hand and placed it on the left side of my face. Ring finger on my temple, middle finger on my cheek, and index finger on my jaw. Immediately, a wave of darkness swept over my entire body, it felt as though I'd fallen backwards. I heard Spock's voice echoing, as if it were distant.

"My mind, to your mind. My thoughts, to your thoughts."

I grasped the fact that my mind was in a void of darkness, but I was entirely abstracted when I found Spock's mind. It was a very overwhelming experience. My thoughts were agonizing with what seemed to be the emotions that Spock has suppressed these long seven years. I was brought back to previous hazardous missions that he, the Captain, and I have been on. The away mission where Captain Kirk was thought to be dead after a brutal battle with the Gorn planet leader. I felt what Spock felt at that time, and his body had ached to cry for his Captain, his friend, Captain James T. Kirk. I was also brought back to a time when we beamed down to an unidentified planet. Two superior telepathic individuals captured the three of us. They tested other species and their capacity for survival, and we were a part of a young woman's test. She was a beautiful young woman, but had no vocal cords. She was an empath. She had the ability to take another's bodily harm and eliminate it, but in the process, she would receive it all. This would put her life in danger, but these two aliens wanted to test her... to see if she could save her people someday.

So, for this test, they ended up taking me away from the Captain and Spock. The hung me from the ceiling, chains on my wrists, and they tortured me physically and mentally. The good thing about the whole thing is that after the first ten minutes, I have no recollection of anything that happened. This was probably because I passed out from the pain. But at this time, I was re-living the worry, and the horror that Spock felt inside upon the discovery of my limp corpse hanging by chains. I had no idea he felt that way.

Upon the reflection of these memories, I realized that Spock's humanity was really entrapped inside this Vulcan exterior, and that saddened me. At that point, I figured that Spock thought that was all enough, because I saw him memories becoming distant. I was in that void of blackness again for a quick second, before it felt like my mind shot back into my body. The meld was broken, and I could see again. My eyes were wide, and I felt sweat pouring down my forehead. I gasped for breath for a few moments, as it felt like I had been holding it for quite sometime.

"Leonard..." Now _that _was a first. Did Spock just call me by my first name? He did this very rarely, and it was only when he was truly concerned.

"I'm fine Spock, really." I was able to calm my breaths, and stand up straight. "I... I had no idea." I wasn't sure what to say after that. My sentence sounded incomplete, like there should be more, but I had nothing. "I'll tell the Captain that it's time to set course for Vulcan." Spock nodded back to me, and I reached for my communicator.

"Jim, it's that time again."


End file.
